Havik Wreaked Diskord
by einhorn
Summary: Edenian born and Chaosrealm raised, Havik's daughter finds herself faced with conflicting feelings regarding the nature of Chaos as she is subjected to her father's antics and her own inner struggle.
1. Prologue

The defeat of Shao Kahn offered the realms freedom to flourish, unhindered for some time by significant outside threats. However, this spell of peace would be short-lived; it was an ominous calm only to mark the onset of an impending storm, which began its acrid brew following the rise of Outworld's new leader, Kotal Kahn.

Few residents of the other realms became aware of Ko'atal's reign right away. Included among these few was Chaosrealm. Its most notorious minister, Havik, was only aware of the former emperor's fall. The word had been brought to him by a faithful associate. Initially, this news was to Havik a devastating turn of events. While Shao Kahn had not been a direct ally or comrade, for the sake of Chaos, his existence was crucial.

In the time that Shao Kahn had reigned in Outworld, his influence on other realms softened them to such an extent that Havik could easily come into the scene as the aftershock of Kahn's quaking wrath, finishing off the emperor's dirty work by discharging chaos onto what remained of the realm's defenses. This symbiotic relationship gave Havik reason to develop a sort of fondness, if you will, for the brutish Kahn; but alas, the emperor had bit the dust, and no longer could such a relationship carry on. Nevertheless, Havik devised a plan in light of the circumstances.

Unaware that Outworld had gained a new leader, Havik was determined that Chaosrealm would soon escape its doldrums yet. For here lay an opportunity to unleash an overwhelming surge of pure chaos on a realm devoid of an emperor. Perhaps the residents of Outworld would be weakened by their inability to fight in loyalty for a beloved ruler. Or they may be divided over the dispute concerning who should next usurp the throne. These were advantages he considered.

In addition to serving as a chance to spread the influence of his beloved chaos, the invasion of Outworld would also provide an opportunity for Havik to test a new weapon he had forged from his own being — a daughter. Diskord was the name that he had bestowed upon her at the time of her "birth," in hope that she would bring it. In spite of the high expectations that he now held for his offspring, both her birth and conception were not initially intentional. She was in fact the unexpected result of a minor affair that Havik had shared with a lonely woman during an invasion he was leading on a small region of Edenia.

The fornication was brief, but powerful enough to have impregnated his partner with a child of which Havik had no knowledge until her near-death many years later. Infuriated by his obliviousness to his daughter's existence for such a long span of time, Havik proposed a bargain with sorcerer Quan Chi in return for her rejuvenation. Perhaps with her by his side, chaos could be delivered to neighboring realms easier and with much more pleasing results. Quan Chi accepted the cleric's offer, and insisted that the resuscitation be held in the Netherrealm. Havik declined this suggestion, knowing all too well the potential corruptions that could manifest in such a hellish place. Instead, the revision took place in one of Chaosrealm's many temples.

Surfacing and descending to and from consciousness, the cleric's daughter was barely alive, her soul defenseless against the power of dark sorcery when this resuscitation took place. It was just as her soul began its transcendence that Quan Chi executed the revival. Upon awakening, Diskord would find herself faced with a new reality which she would be forced to accept, and eventually to fully embrace. While some aspects of her past life remained intact — distant memories, learned abilities that now seemed instinct, and even a name, Alice, which she seemed to prefer over the one her father bestowed upon her — the sorcery that her weakened soul had been exposed to had reverted her to a juvenile state of mind, a blank canvas with minor nicks and markings, that left much space upon which new ideals and teachings could be painted. She was practically a newborn Chaosrealmer.

Havik was greatly pleased with his child. To him, she was an extension of himself; a separate being of his own flesh and blood in which he could directly instill his ideals. He was eager to lead her along the delightfully rugged path that his teachings would pave towards her appreciation of Chaos. However, this initial excitement would not last for long. Despite the Cleric's enthusiasm, the daughter was reluctant in many instances to comply. The juvenile Diskord would not immediately allow chaos to become her sole religion as her father so desired. Havik found that her Edenian pastlife still influenced her behavior and overall nature most predominantly. A strong sense of morality would not allow her to destroy and injure without reason. No matter how eloquently he would attempt to explain the majesty of chaos, Alice would argue, not always verbally, that its relevance in their well-being was something she could not understand.

Eventually, Havik would resort to harsh training and many sessions of guidance in the numerous temples of Chaosrealm in order to set his daughter on the path to chaos nirvana. Years spent in Chaosrealm under her father's instruction would prove successful in instilling a fondness for chaos in the daughter. Even so, her Chaosrealm residency and Edenian origins resulted in an imbalance as the ideals of both realms consistently clashed within her. At times, chaos aroused her to no end; she longed to understand its relevance. There was, especially in combat, a primal mannerism that she had adapted from her elongated exposure to the absurdities of Chaosrealm and its natives. And yet, there were other times when she could not force herself to commit aimless violent acts. In most instances where Havik would attempt desperately and as ardently as possible to communicate the importance of chaos to her, Alice would stare in silent indifference with narrowed eyes.

Nevertheless, Havik was patient, and his reluctance to allow himself to control other individuals led him to reason with his defiant child. He was determined that she would eventually allow chaos to become a part of her. Negotiation was his strong suit.

Alice was an enigma within Chaosrealm. She wandered, a regal savage, frequenting its temples, longing for proper guidance; for some answer to a question that perpetually plagued her tumultuous mind. What would the answer to this question be, and in what form would it present itself?


	2. stick it through the Man

Despite the rage that boiled within him, Havik advanced with a casual gait towards the Seidan intruder. Alice followed close behind her father and came to stand by his side. A semi-circle of spectators formed unevenly around the two, eager to witness the interrogation that was beginning to take place.  
"Who are you to trespass on this sacred ground?" Havik hissed, standing tall in spite of his hunched posture. "The mere presence of your kind in our haven is noxious enough. How dare you taint it further by forcing your vile ideology onto the people of our free-spirited fellowship."

Alice stood by with an air of vigilant reservation. She could feel her father's fury towards the foreigner radiating from his large presence beside her. His unpredictable nature fueled her apprehension.  
It was not unheard of for Seidan guardsmen to send their forces into Chaosrealm. For as long as the two realms clashed in opposition, general Hotaru's acolytes stormed the realm of Chaos from time to time with the objective to enforce the rule of Order. While Havik welcomed confrontation as a means to stir up disorder, he despised Orderrealm to such a degree that even he expressed displeasure at having to deal with its denizens. He was especially repulsed by the man that stood before him now.

While Seidan Guards usually invaded the realm of Chaos in groups, this solitary soldier had taken it upon himself to be the exception. With a long dagger in hand, he had approached Chaosrealmers at random, questioning their beliefs regarding Order. Most Chaosrealmers speak in backwards tongues and therefore could not be understood, while others answered with assurance that they of course swore lifelong allegiance to Chaos and would rather die than be bound to the rule of Order. All unfortunate Chaosrealmers who were questioned or who happened to cross his path were slain on the spot, if not direly injured. Several bystanders managed to stop the assailant and catch Havik's attention before he could do any more harm, though indeed quite a bit of harm was managed.

Surrounded, but still maintaining an arrogant disposition, the Guardsman scoffed at Havik's remark, wiping the blood languidly from his weapon with one slow stroke.  
"Do not make me laugh, madman. Your entire realm is noxious and vile. It is a blemish on the otherwise flawless structure of the universe," he stated with distaste. "Nothing you can do will stop the Seidan Guard from working diligently to wipe out this hedonistic hellhole."

"I will spill your guts as you spill your despicable words," Havik hissed, stepping forward.  
"Fool. Barbarism seldom merits success. Your way will eventually be your downfall," the guardsman responded.

Havik swiftly shouted something in his native tongue. Two nearby Chaosrealmers took turns delivering a series of heavy blows against the guardsman, relieving him of his weapon and bringing him to his knees. He grunted, struggling against the grasp of his captors before giving in. His head dropped in frustration for several moments, as if he were plotting something, or perhaps as if in solemn acceptance of his demise. He finally raised his head and stared into Havik's piercing eyes with an equal intensity in his countenance.

"I don't plan on wasting my final breaths attempting to reasoning with you," the guardsman uttered. "Like a child, your only answer to displeasure is destruction... and terribly coordinated destruction, if I may add..."

Havik snorted. "You are correct. It is futile to reason with a man of Chaos... Especially if you seek to reason with him in a fashion that only reflects your oppressive ideals," Havik replied calmly, turning his back to the guardsman. "I am finished speaking with you. I am ready for you to die."

Alice, whose gaze had been fixated on the ground, noticed that her father's attention now rested on her.  
"Daughter, I implore you to do the honor. Please rid our beloved realm of this cumbersome threat," he said.

Alice tensed at the implication of this request. She stood stiff with uncertainty, meeting Havik's perpetual skeletal grin with a furrowed brow. Kombat was a form of violence that she had only fairly recently become accustomed to, but to kill was a different territory that she had not yet cared to venture into. With reluctance she made her way past her father to stand in front of her potential victim. The Seidan's brazenness had visibly faded as his fate was ascertained. Yet, he stared with a glower into Alice's face as she approached him.

Alice lowered one hand to her side and opened her palm. A long shaft of glass materialized within her grasp. She turned to glance at Havik, who nodded. The air seemed to thicken as the sharp, irregular surface of her weapon dug into her hand. She could feel the eyes of the surrounding Chaosrealmers burning into her as they awaited her next move in eager anticipation. With one swift motion, she raised her weapon aloft and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to bring down the shaft and feel the impact of flesh. For several moments she remained in this position before opening her eyes once more to find them locked with those of the guardsman below her.

"I am sorry," she said quietly, lowering her weapon.  
"It would be an injustice to our realm to allow this cretin to escape with his life," Havik's baritone voice sounded behind her. "Kill him, daughter."  
"No," Alice replied hastily. "I will not."  
" _Kill him_!" Havik boomed.  
Alice turned away, avoiding her father's glare.  
" _No!_ " she shouted, trembling at the echo of her own voice.  
"How embarrassing for you," the guardsman taunted, breaking the silence that had ensued. "Even your own flesh and blood refuses to tolerate your idiosyncrasy. Perhaps she wishes to join the Seidan Guard. Ha!"

Havik growled. Shoving Alice aside as he passed, he approached the guardsman and gripped his face with one large hand. "You have spoken your last. I will silence you now," he said.

His eyes glinted with delight as he squeezed as hard as he could, crushing the guardsman's jaw and tearing it from his face. A sputtering sound was all that the Seidan could manage through the mess of his gaping wound. He reached desperately for his face, clawing at the bloodied portion as if attempting to hold it together. Havik dropped the wad of flesh and bone clenched between his fingers to the ground carelessly. He flexed his bloody hand and observed his victim with a satisfied expression, mouth hanging ajar in a skeletal smile.

"Much better. Now you are speaking my language," he said, pleased with his handiwork. "I give you a final chance to finish him, daughter. He's as good as dead, so you may as well step in and put him out of his misery. I'm sure that he is begging for death's embrace at this point."  
Alice stood in a spell of silence, staring past him.

"Very well," Havik said. "Suit yourself. _Oh_...You won't mind if I borrow this, will you?" He reached one hand out, beckoning for her to hand him her sword. She passed it to him with reluctance, and watched as he sauntered over to his prey. His towering figure overshadowed that of the kneeling guardsman, who had begun to convulse in pain. By now there was no more fight left in him, and he awaited his death in silence, despite his uncontrollable gurgling.

"Any last words?" Havik inquired. He paused for effect. "What's that? It's difficult to understand you when you're choking on your own blood."

The guardsman continued to gurgle. Havik mocked him with an exaggerated gesture of feigned comprehension and chuckled lightly. "How asinine. Behold, the man of Order who insists on exchanging dialogue when he can't even muster a single articulate word!" The cleric nudged his prey playfully with one foot, basking in the genius of his own quip.

"Well, that is enough talk. Let us get down to business," he said, positioning himself behind the guardsman. He grasped one fistful of the guardsman's hair and yanked his head back. The Seidan sputtered noisily and weakly attempted to fight back with what little consciousness he still had. His hands rose slowly, the fingers curling.

With one hand, Havik steadied his victim. His other hand gripped Alice's weapon, which he lodged into the guardsman's esophagus with a sickening sound.

Alice watched in horror as Havik continued to plunge the shaft through the Seidan's flesh until only a small portion of the weapon was visible. Havik then wrenched the weapon towards himself, forcing the upper half of his victim's body to bend backwards. A progression of popping sounds could be heard as his spine snapped in its awkward position.

With a guttural grunt, Havik continued to force it back until the tip of the weapon burst through the front of the guardsman's chest. For several moments he savored the sight of what he had done before slowly extracting the shaft. Laughing, he kicked the Seidan's lifeless body, which slumped to the ground.  
"Hm," Havik mused aloud, his eyes fixated on the contorted corpse. "Now that I think of it, I really should have thanked him. Today was rather dull before he showed up."

A few of the surrounding spectators stepped in and began collectively mutilating the corpse further. Havik strolled casually from the scene and came to stand in front of Alice, whose attention was focused on the viscous mob surrounding the remains of the guardsman.

"A pity you had to miss out on all the fun" Havik said, offering Alice's weapon for her to reclaim. Alice placed one hand absentmindedly on the weapon and felt the slippery wetness of fresh blood. "Worry not. There will come more instances like this. Try as we might to keep them at bay, Seidan parasites will always infest our realm in hopes to infect it with their restrictive ways."

Alice turned her back to her father, rejecting his hollow attempt to console her. Distancing herself from the area, she fled to the seclusion of a temple.

For some time, she sat shrouded in tumultuous contemplation. While executions were nothing new in Chaosrealm, she couldn't help but become swamped with kaleidoscopic feelings each time she was subjected to her father's sadistic tendencies. To witness Havik's Chaotic debauchery was tormenting enough, but when he attempted to involve her, it took a great toll on her mental well-being.

She hated her father for forcing her into situations that caused her to experience such emotional turmoil, yet there was something inside her that beckoned her to confide in him. She fought against any temptations to embrace her father's ideals, but it proved to be a maddening process, especially since Havik was persistent and unwilling to reason with her most of the time.

His love for Chaos was so unconditional that it seemed he could or would not ever understand her feelings. She was sure that he cared for Chaos more than her well-being. In moments of clarity she was determined that her only value to him was as a vessel to further his own agenda.

Alice lowered her gaze to her weapon, which was riddled with dried blood. She licked one hand and worked to wipe the blood away. Soon her reflection stared back at her in the prismatic surface. A mess of straight dark hair surrounded her face and fell sinuously onto her shoulders and back. Stringy, singular strands of unruly bangs hung over the solemn expression she wore, marring the sprightly quality of her Edenian features.

As she studied her reflection, she began to reminisce on the day when she received her weapon.

* * *

 _Havik raised his hands over his head, balled together in a tight, hammer-like gesture, and with an animalistic roar, shattered the mirror's surface. Shards of glass glistened in the air, and rained delicately onto the floor around the two of them. Havik cackled with pleasure, shaking his bleeding fists, from which crimson droplets of blood flung aimlessly. He spent the next few minutes doubled over in maniacal laughter, as if smashing a mirror with bare hands was the most hilarious thing ever._

 _When his laughter finally subsided, Havik abruptly composed himself, straightening his posture and smearing the remaining blood carelessly against his robes._

 _"Mirrors are truly remarkable objects," he said, a serious expression having slipped onto his face. "Their reflective surface allows for petty individuals to feed into their narcissism. Yet, when they are broken…" he trailed, his eyes wild with excitement as he examined the floor, littered with shards of glimmering glass, "they prove to be capable of more useful, chaotic functions. They are magnificent because of their ability to destroy as they are destroyed. It is evident that mirrors deserve to be renowned as malignant articles, for even as they shatter at the hands of chaos, they will inflict pain onto their victims."_

 _With a solid kick he sent the grounded shards of glass flying through the air. Momentarily they glinted together, a sparkling cloud, before sprinkling heavily against the far wall of the temple._ _"One smooth, uniform piece... shattered by my powerful blow..." Havik trailed, grinding with his foot the surrounding shards, which in return screeched in agony against the coarse ground," is reduced to countless shards with a thirst for blood."_

 _Within the period of silence that commenced, Havik continued to grind the shards beneath his feet, seeming to enjoy this action. After a short while, he ceased and turned to face Alice, his gaze firm._ _"Think of shattered bone nestled within the confines of one's skin," he said._

 _"And what," he began, turning to pace around Alice until he was standing behind her, "might happen when this power is harnessed by sorcery? What if one were to wield the power of such an object...in the form of a weapon that can be shattered and reformed at will?_ _Opponents would not only be punctured, but their pain would only increase with movement - the shards embedded into their flesh. Turn to me, daughter. Behold what I've created for you."_

 _Alice turned to face her father. Resting within his outstretched hands lay the very weapon he had described; a weapon composed of glass. Slender, jagged, and lacking the symmetry of most other swords, it was the sword of Chaos._

 _Alice reached to accept the sword from her father, but as she attempted to take it, his grasp did not lessen. Her eyes rose to meet his, her hand firmly gripping the shaft._

 _"I recognize that you possess skill in sorcery. With a weapon such as this in your hand, you will be a formidable opponent," Havik said. Alice accepted the weapon from her father and ran her hands along its edges, admiring its sharpness. "The power of Chaos lies within you, and it begs to be released. If ever you doubt your unity with its power, look into the surface of this weapon, and you will see the face of Chaos," Havik continued in a serious tone._

 _Alice gazed into the the surface of the weapon. A multitude of Alices stared back._

* * *

The sensation of a looming presence behind her extracted Alice abruptly from the depths of her mind.

"Hiding away again, I see," said Havik. Alice rose to stand, but remained with her back facing him.

"Could it be that you feel sorry for the death of that Seidan oppressor? Even after he intruded in our haven and slaughtered our kind? I am deeply disappointed," her father said.

Alice hesitated. Painful as it was to witness the guardsman's gory demise, it wasn't the gruesome details alone that lingered in her mind. She turned to face her father. "I don't understand," she said firmly, collecting her thoughts. "What's to understand?" Havik inquired.

"You despise Order and reject control," Alice began, studying her father's expression as he listened to what she said. "But you kill others who oppose your views. Tell me, is killing not a form of control? Surely you possess some degree of control when you get to decide when the life of another must end."

A chuckle escaped the cleric's mouth. "Chaos works in mysterious ways, my child. This was a necessary kill," he said.

Alice lowered her gaze, unable to formulate a response. "What's done is done. We should not allow the enemy to control our mind even in death. Besides, I have come to you to discuss a more important and exciting matter," Havik said. "A great force has recently been vanquished." Alice tilted her head. "Shao Kahn, conqueror of realms, is dead. Therefore, Outworld is lacking in leadership. And we..." he trailed, placing a hand on Alice's shoulder, "are going to invade it."


End file.
